Five Times
by pinkcorpse
Summary: Collection of (short) stories with the "Five Things" structure.
1. an explanation

There seems to be a character limit for the chapter titles, meaning I can't label each chapter now (because the titles are too long), so I will be updating this "chapter" with the individual chapter titles every time I post a new one.

Story #01: Five times Kagami regretted having sex with the Generation of Miracles

Story #02: Five schools Kuroko never went to

Story #03: Five positions Kuroko tried out


	2. Story 01: Kagami

**Five times Kagami regretted having sex with the Generation of Miracles**

* * *

#1: **Kuroko**

When Kagami and Kuroko did it for the first time, Kagami was expecting his partner to be panting heavily, face flushed red and an array of different expressions and emotions on the usually blank face and screaming his name.

"Kagami-kun."

Or at least something close to it. Instead he just stared at him with those expressionless eyes, calling him with that same voice he talked to him every day. He didn't even show any hints of any emotions.

"I forgot to tell you that we had homework due tomorrow."

"..."

#2: **Kise**

"Oh my god, I'm going to have sex with Kagamicchi! I'm so excited, I couldn't sleep at night so I ended up talking to Aominecchi and Midorimacchi about it all night! They hung up on me midway though. So mean! So I called Akashicchi and Murasakicchi instead! I still can't believe it! Hey, I wonder what Kurokocchi would say if-"

"Kise, shut up."

#3: **Midorima**

"You are planning to apply lube using your fingers?"

"Yeah, so? And can you please put that walkie-talkie somewhere else? It's killing the mood."

"You cannot apply lube without using gloves, that would be unhygienic. And no, I cannot put my lucky item somewhere else."

"...where is the other walkie-talkie?"

"I don't know."

"...get that thing out of here."

#4: **Murasakibara**

"So you are going to put _that_", and he stared down Kagami's naked body for emphasis with a disinterested expression (which ticked Kagami off. But only a little), "inside of me."

"...yeah"

Murasakibara kept staring down. Kagami shuffled uncomfortably in embarassment. Finally, the silence was broken when he asked, "...shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Only now does he dare to glance down Murasakibara's body. And he immediately regrets it. "...I'd rather not."

#5: **Akashi**

"And what makes you think that I would assume the submissive role?"

"Uh... you see..." _it's because you are shorter than me_, but there is no way Kagami could say it. Akashi just stared him down. Kagami gulped.

"No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me." Ugh, great, Akashi was in one of those moods again.

"...I can be bottom..."

* * *

...**and one time he didn't.**

* * *

#6: **Aomine**

"You know", Aomine said after they had sex for the first time, "judging from the way you play basketball, I thought you would be better in bed. But your skills are nothing to brag about."

"Shut up!"

Aomine laughed as he dodged the pillow Kagami threw with ease. "But hey, just like your basketball, your skills in bed can be improved, too, right?"

And before Kagami could reply, Aomine kissed him again.

* * *

**notes**: the other walkie-talkie belonged to Akashi in case somebody is wondering, and right in the middle of them having sex, Akashi just sighs and tells them that "Shintarou, he's no good, I'm disappointed in your taste in men"


	3. Story 02: Kuroko

**Five schools Kuroko never went to**

* * *

#1: **Kaijou**

"Kurokocchi~"

"Get your ass back here, moron!"

"Ouch! So mean, sempai! But didn't you see what Kurokocchi did just now? Isn't he amazing?"

"If I stopped practicing just to watch all the 'amazing' things that guy does, I wouldn't get any practice done! And neither would you, so get back and do something useful!" and before the ace could argue, Kasamatsu kicked him again.

Like this, the rest of the day was spent practicing (with the occasional kicking and yelling from Kasamatsu about 'stupid juniors who won't listen to their seniors'). Except…

"Oh my god, that's Kise!"

"I'm your biggest fan!"

"Look at how hot he is!"

"Someone kick these girls out! And Kise, stop waving at them!"

"But sempai, they are my fans! They went all the way to this gym to meet me, I can't just ignore them, not when they went through such troubles for me!"

"Die."

"You're all so mean! Kurokocchi, defend me~"

"Kise-kun is annoying and disturbing practice."

"You're so cruel, Kurokocchi~"

#2: **Shuutoku**

"Why is that guy lying on the floor again?"

"Kuroko, get up."

"Yes. I will get up in five minutes."

"Hmph. This is why I told you to get your lucky item for today, a pocket fan."

"Don't worry, Shin-chan has bought a Pocari just for you. He told me it's your favorite drink"

"I didn't buy this for him. I just bought one too many and didn't need it."

"Stop being so tsundere, Shin-chan. We all know you only drink oshiruko, so why would you buy Pocari suddenly?"

"I-"

"Thank you very much for your kindness, Midorima-kun."

"…it's nothing to thank me for. If you collapsed in the middle of a match, it would burden everyone."

"Aww, Shin-chan is blushing!"

"Be quiet, Takao."

"Are you done flirting and can we go back to practice now?"

#3: **Touou**

"Tetsu-kun, here is your towel!"

"Tetsu-kun, are you thirsty? I have a Pocari!"

"Tetsu-kun, there is this new store that sells ice cream, do you want to go with me there?"

"Tetsu-kun-"

"Oi Satsuki, would you stop it? We're in the middle of practice, don't bother us! Yo Tetsu, these shrimps are really good, you should try them!"

"Who are you to talk, Dai-chan?! What practice?!"

"Hey Aomine, stop harassing Sakurai!"

"What, you don't have any more food?"

"I'm sorry! I overslept so I only had time to make lunch for myself! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't apologize about things like that to that bastard, Sakurai! Aomine, stop bothering him!"

"Imayoshi, aren't you going to do something…?" Susa asked, a little tired of their bantering.

"I don't see any reason why I should intervene. Why would I want to disturb everyone's fun activities?" Imayoshi shrugged, seemingly not caring one bit that Wakamatsu's voice was dangerously close to cracking (again), and Kuroko just knew he pretended not to see him lying on the floor trying to melt with the ground.

#4: **Yosen**

"…Murasakibara-kun…"

"Mn?"

"Your chips are falling onto my hair…"

"Ah? Sorry, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara ruffled the phantom player's hair in a gesture half out of habit, half apologetic. He tried to get the crumbs out of the blue hair but that, coupled with his sticky fingers, made it just more of a mess.

"Honestly, you're so hopeless, Atsushi." Himuro, who could no longer watch the sad turn of events, walked over. He held a hair brush and proceeded to get the crumbs out of the shorter boy's hair. Kuroko watched the taller male.

"…Himuro-kun."

"Yes?"

"Why do you carry that around with you?"

"Oh this? Fukui said proper Japanese always carry some of these with them" Kuroko wordlessly stared at said teen who was currently talking to Liu.

"…and when you talk to boys, don't address them like you would address girls. Remember, you use 'tan' for girls and 'sama' for boys. Now try it."

"I see, Fukui-sama."

"…"

#5: **Rakuzan**

"Say, isn't Akashi a little… too close to that boy? Who is he even? He looks weak."

"Shush, don't you know? That's Sei-chan's friend and team member from middle school! They must be talking about old times now, just let them have their little reunion."

"Reo-nee, so empathetic!"

* * *

"…Akashi-kun…"

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

"…you are standing a little too close."

"What are you saying, your misdirection has become too good. If I wasn't standing so close I'm not sure if I could observe your development properly."

"…"

* * *

**…and one he did**

* * *

#6: **Seirin**

"Kuroko! Where are you?"

"I'm right here."

"GAH! Stop doing that! Seriously.. you are so hard to notice, have more presence!"

"…"

"Anyway, the others are already at Maji Burgers. You coming?"

"Yes. Kagami-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like basketball?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I like it!"

"I too… like it. I enjoy playing with everyone at Seirin"

"? You're weird. Hurry up, I'm not going to wait for you."

"Yes."

* * *

**notes**: I just wanted to write shenanigans involving the Miragen with their current teams. (And as much as I love the Miragen together as a team, I love the current teams too and I'm so super freaking happy for them that they found a team and friends (?) that make them happy)

I have no idea what the thing that Himuro is carrying and that Kuroko was referring to is


	4. Story 03: Kuroko 2

**Five positions Kuroko tried out**

* * *

#1: **Center**

The ball touched the rim and was about to fall down. Kuroko jumped. He was unable to reach it.

#2: **Small Forward**

Standing near the opponent's basket and being in a nearly ideal position to score, he received the ball. Before he had any time to act, someone was already there, blocking him faster than he expected. Unable to shake him off or move past him, he was slightly reluctant to pass the ball to another. At least he did not lose the ball.

#3: **Power Forward**

If you were to ask him, this was the reason he started playing basketball and what basketball truly was about. There was no feeling greater than overcoming your opponent in an one-on-one, moving past their defense and then dunking the ball in. To lead the team to victory.  
He did not have the height to dunk, he probably never would, so at the very least he wanted to make up for it in other aspects. When his opponent, a player even shorter than him, stood before him, he tried to dribble past him, but lost the ball in the process.

#4: **Shooting Guard**

Moving a little closer again yet still standing a distance away from the basket, he went into posture. He threw the ball. It missed.

#5: **Point Guard**

Right in the middle of the match, to his own surprise, he received the ball. But as he was looking who was in the best position to score, someone already stole it from him.

* * *

**...and one he was entrusted with**

* * *

#6: **Sixth Man**

The jersey, though only a piece of cloth, felt heavy on his shoulders. Moving onto the court, into an official match, for the first time, he felt himself tremble. Someone patted his shoulder lightly.

"Kuroko, we will be counting on you."


End file.
